Aliana Lux Torvald
Aliana, nicknamed 'Ali' is the seventh princess of Gracidea and Roxy's cousin. Background Ali is the seventh daughter of the rulers of her home realm, Gracidea. She has six older sisters, but the oldest disappeared before she was born. She is very happy most of the time, and loves laughing. Her pixie, is, fittingly, Ruby, the Pixie of Mischief. Ali loves to pull pranks on her friends, espcially Stella and Bloom. She has a deep Southern drawl, like most of the people from her realm, but unlike them, can disguise it when need be. Ali, shortly after joining the club, becomes good friends with Layla. The two of them, along with Musa, will often collaborate on dance and ice skating routines. She loves winter sports, especially ice skating, figure and speed. Stella and Bloom dislike Ali because of the long diplomatic feuds between Solaria, Sparks and Gracidea. Stella, and Ali begin to get along after deciding to forget the feud between realms; Bloom, however, continues to be cold when she sees how well Ali and Andy are getting along. Roxy, Layla, and Ali become inseparable after the trip to the Dark Castle in the Vampire realm. Ali, Layla, and Roxy all discover they know many different languages; they will often converse in one of these when they don't want the others to know what they're saying, as the other girls only speak English, and in Tecna and Musa's case, French and Chinese respectively. Story Appearance Civilian Ali is a pale blonde, with ice blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. Her hair is usually tied back in a braid which reaches the middle of her back; her bangs flop across the right side of her forehead. She usually wears a crop, semi-bikini style hoodie with three sections of color: navy, turquoise blue, and silver. Underneath she wears a white 3/4 length sleeved shirt. Her pants are usually jeans, and she wears turquoise low-top Converse. She also wears a silver snowflake necklace, given to her by her parents upon winning her first skating competiton, referencing the silver snowflake pin she wears in each of her fairy forms. Pajamas Ali's pajamas are simple compared to the others; a periwinkle blue tank top with a white stripe, and periwinkle shorts. As always, she wears her necklace and her hair is down and shaggy. Western Ali's cowgirl outfit is a pale blue, white, and black checkered western shirt over a white tank top, jeans, and low heeled cowgirl boots, in black. Her hair is pulled back in a pair of braids, and she wears a tan cowgirl hat with a light blue band. Mermaid Ali's mermaid is a dark blue top, similar to her Winx form, only the spikes on the bottom are shorter, and transparent. Her tail is a dark blue, silver, and light blue mix, with silver fins and lots of silver chains around her waist. Her hair is down, and wavy, with a silver tiara that has a snowflake in it. Ali also wears her necklace with this outfit. Espionage Ali's spy/espionage outfit is a dark blue, sleeveless hoodie, a black tank top, and black skinny jeans tucked into dark blue lace up boots. Her hair is pulled back into a braid, and she has a pair of black sunglasses. Formal Ali's formal gown is a vintage, dark blue mermaid-style dress. The flare at the bottom is a silvery white, and the decoration on the top is silvery white as well, with lighter blue accents. She wears long white gloves, with dark blue diamond bracelets, and heels. Her hair is down, and curled near the bottom, with silver clips just above. Second Civilian Basically the same as her western, only with sneakers and her hair is in a single braid instead. Rockstar Image:Ali_PJS.png Image:Ali_Western.png Image:Ali_Mermaid.png Image:Ali_Espionage.png Image:Ali_Formal.png Image:Ali_Civilian_2.png Image:Ali_Rockstar.png Winx Ali's Winx form is a dark blue spiked, white spiked, and silver spiked dress resembling Stella's Season 3 dress, with silvery white leggings underneath. Her boots are silver white, and she wears white biker gloves. Her hair is halfway pulled back into a high ponytail, with a blue band. Of her forms, this most closely resembles her Believix. Charmix Ali's Charmix is a diamond shaped crystalline box with a silver snowflake pin. Enchantix Believix Ali's Believix is a navy blue tie top, secured with a silver snowflake pin, over a white spike crop tank, which is over an ice blue crop spike tank. Her pants are a long pair of navy blue capris, with a silver belt and a transparent spiked overskirt of a pale blue. The boots are white on top with icy blue soles, and long navy socks covering the top. White fingerless gloves reach almost to her shoulders, and a silver snowflake pin is in her hair. Ali's Believix wings, like the rest of her forms, are diamond-shaped, more so than Enchantix and similar to Winx. The insides are white and fade to icy blue towards where they connect to her back, and have navy trim, swirls, and a few navy snowflakes scattered among the rest. The rest of the snowflakes are icy blue on the tops, and become white towards her back. Small diamonds dangle from the very tips of her wings. Ali's Believix power is 'Soul of the Tundra' or 'Anima della tundra.' It helps calm peoples' anger and helps them see things clearly. Sophiex Due to the nature of Ali's powers, she does not have a Sophiex. Instead, she remains either in normal form or regular Believix when the other girls use Sophiex. Lovix Powers and Abilities Category:Fairies